Sinful Colors
Sinful Colors is a lower cost "Drugstore" brand of nail polish. Found mostly in the store Walgreens its average price is $1.99USA. The Company From SinfulColors.com/OurStory : Our story starts in 1991, when a team of visionary beauty experts developed SinfulColors for professional beauty stores. Their ability to anticipate the next “now” colors made an instant splash. In no time, SinfulColors spread its on-trend color appeal through retail stores and across the country. With vivid shades that pop, wow, flatter and inspire. In cream, glitter, shimmer and matte, and in formulas you want that provide full color coverage. All made in the USA, with the quality you expect from a leading nail brand, without formaldehyde, toluene and DBP.' But what also makes SinfulColors such a runaway favorite is that our nail polishes are incredibly affordable. From the get-go, SinfulColors’ founders didn’t believe you had to charge an arm and a leg to produce and deliver show-stopping color. At a price as low as $1.99, SinfulColors makes putting the glitz on your nails a steal, not a splurge. Nails with bling are an easy and quick way to create your own look: the fabulous value SinfulColors offers (plus our huge variety of shades!) allows you to easily change your color to match your mood or look any time, any day. And with an unheard-of up to 20 new collections every year, all featuring the moment’s and season’s hottest colors, SinfulColors gives you even more reasons to make a statement about who you are.' The world has taken notice: SinfulColors consistently wins kudos from beauty editors writing in top beauty and fashion magazines. You can see us featured in runways shows and at major social events. And our presence is growing in the U.S. and abroad, from Europe to Asia. The Colors Red : Forget Now : Dancing Nails : Under 18 : Go Go Girl : Lying Nails : Feeling Great : Folly : Sugar Sugar : Beautiful Girl : Glass Pink : Pink Forever : Cream Pink : Bianca : Pinky Glitter : Dare Devil : Oasis : Bikini : Boom Boom : Scandal : Rich In Heart : Ruby Ruby : 24-7 : You Just Wait : Energetic Red Orange : Big Daddy : Island Coral : Tapping Nail : Tambleberry : Boogie Nights : Hazard : Courtney Orange : You Just Wait Yellow : All About You : Cloud 9 : Unicorn : Let's Meet Green : Call You Later : Rise And Shine : Exotic Green : Happy Ending : HD Nails : Show Me The Way : Mint Apple : Innocent : Song of Summer : Calypso Blue : Aqua : Blue By You : Why Not : Kissy : Love Nails : Hottie : Miami Heat : Gorgeous : Midnight Blue : See You Soon : Nail Junkie : What's Your Name : Cinderella : Savage : Endless Blue Violet : Over Easy : Amethyst : Bali Mist : I Miss You : Dream On : Purple Diamond : Let's Talk : Fiji : Frenzy : I Love You : Let Me Go : Daddy's Girl : Enchanted Black & White : Black On Black : Secret Admirer : Snow Me White : Easy Going : Out Of This World Neutrals & Brown : Mercury Rising : Social Ladder : Nirvana : Vacation Time : Soul Mate : Flirting Nails Glitters : Opal Glitter : Queen Of Beauty